Stehney U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,257 discloses a cutting tool that includes a holder block and a sleeve for holding the cutter bit. The sleeve has an enlarged flange and a shank extending from the flange. The flange is received in a hole or bore in the holder block. Typically an interference fit between the flange and the holder block resists rotation of the sleeve in the holding block.
The sleeve flange has a rearwardly facing shoulder that faces the holder block when the sleeve shank is received in the holder block. A first, inner annular groove machined at the interface between the flange shoulder and the holder block flows water to a nozzle carried in the flange. A second, outer annular groove machined at the interface carries an O-ring that forms a seal. The nozzle sprays water towards the cutting bit.
The cutting tool disclosed in the '257 patent performs well. But there is an ongoing demand to reduce the cost of cutting tools.